An unmanned aircraft, abbreviated as a drone, is an unmanned air vehicle controlled either by a program control device thereof or by a wireless remote. The drone was first developed in 1940's, and was used as a target drone in military training at that time. The drone has a wide application, a low cost, and a high cost effectiveness ratio, and the drone will not cause human injuries, has a strong viability and a great maneuvering performance, and is easy to use. Thus, the drone not only plays an extremely important role in modern warfare, but also has a broader prospect in civilian fields. At present, drones have been widely applied to fields such as guard, urban management, agriculture, geology, meteorology, power, emergency rescue and disaster relief, video capture and the like.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the structure of a typical drone in the conventional technology.
As shown in FIG. 1, the drone in the conventional technology mainly includes five parts, including a body 10, rotary wings 20, motors 30, connecting rods 40 and a landing gear 50. The body 10 is generally configured to have a hemispheric shape. Several connecting rods 40 are mounted at intervals in a circumferential direction of the body 10, and each of the connecting rods 40 extends outwards in a radial direction of the body 10. Each of the rotary wings 20 is connected to the respective motor 30 through a rotary wing shaft on the rotary wing 20, to form one structural body. The structural bodies formed by the rotary wings 20 and the motors 30 are respectively mounted on outer ends of the connecting rods 40, to connect the rotary wings 20 and the motors 30 to the body 10. Also, the landing gear 50 is connected to the body 10, thus the entire drone can be supported by the landing gear 50, and flying and retrieval of the drone can be achieved by the landing gear 50.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the above conventional drone has the following technical issues.
When the conventional drone is flying stably, the rotating speed of the rotary wing 20 is equal to or greater than 10000 rpm. Therefore, whether in a professional application field of the drone or for amateurs, accidents of injuries caused by the rotary wing 20 of the drone happen occasionally. That is to say, the drone in the conventional technology has a low security.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1, in the above conventional drone, the rotary wings 20, the motors 30, the body 10 and the landing gear 50 are located in three planes at different levels, thus the height of the drone is increased to a large extent, which is not convenient to carry the drone.
Therefore, an urgent technical issue to be addressed by the person skilled in the art is to design a fully protected drone, to improve the operation security of the drone and to assist in improving the portability of the drone.
Unmanned aerial vehicle, referred to as drone, is an unmanned air vehicle controlled either by a wireless remote control equipment or by its own program control device. The drone was first developed in 1940's, and was used as a target craft in military training at that time. The drone has a wide application, a low cost, and a high cost effectiveness ratio. The drone has no risk of causing human injuries, a strong viability and a great maneuvering performance, and is easy to use. Thus, the drone not only plays an extremely important role in modern warfare, but also has a broad prospect in civilian field. At present, drones are widely used in fields such as guard, urban management, agriculture, geology, meteorology, power, emergency rescue and disaster relief, and video capture.
In the conventional technology, some drones with a fixed wing may have only one rotary wing, and some helicopter type drones may have two or more rotary wings. According to the mechanical features of the rotary wing, each rotary wing rotates to cause ambient airflow to change, thus generating a lift force. Thus, each rotary wing needs to correspond to a certain independent space, in order to create condition for generating the lift force. That is to say, in solutions of the conventional drone, the rotary wing occupies most part of a cross section of the drone, and also causes inconvenience to carrying of the drone.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to design a foldable drone, which can be folded up when not in use, to improve the portability of the drone.
Reference numerals in FIG. 1: 10 body, 20 rotary wing, 30 motor, 40 connecting rod, and 50 landing gear.
Reference numerals in FIGS. 2 to 6: 1 drone body, 2 rotary wing, 21 rotary wing body, 22 wing portion, 3 protection housing, 31 hollow cavity, 32 top plate, 321 mounting portion, 33 bottom plate, 34 middle frame, 341 side plate, 342 end plate, and 4 motor.
Reference numerals in FIGS. 7 to 12: 1 drone body, 2 first rotary wing module, 3 second rotary wing module, 4 articulating shaft, 41 connecting end, 5 first positioning member, 6 second positioning member, 7 first gear, 8 second gear, and 9 threaded hole.